Conveyors are a commonly used device for transporting various items from one location to the next. Conveyors typically have a belt which is mounted on a series of rollers or the like driven by an electric motor. Items placed on the belt are relocated as the belt moves.
Conveyors also typically have a side guard which serves the purpose of preventing items from falling off of the conveyor, and for preventing items from becoming stuck underneath the conveyor belt.
There are various electrically operated components which are used for controlling the operation the conveyor belt system. It some applications, such as with the use of a conveyor system at an airport, the conveyor belt must be of a great length, and the electrical components are spread out along the conveyor system over a large area. These electrical components typically have a wire connection between each other, and the wires must also be of a great length to electrically connect the various components. Previous conveyor belt designs have not always taken into consideration the routing of electrical wires between various components.
Accordingly there exists a need for a conveyor system that facilitates the routing of electrical wire between various components.